


No need to worry

by elveataur-writes (madswritings)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Angst, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/elveataur-writes
Summary: You are worried that House still making sexual comments to Cuddy means that he's just playing with you and that's why you go to talk to Wilson, one person who understands and knows Gregory the best.





	No need to worry

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pseud for all my old works that were written on different blogs as I moved around Tumblr in the span of about 6 years.  
> All works are not re-read or edited. This pseud is a storage account for old fics I have.  
> My main writing account on Tumblr is now madswritings.tumblr.com

You are putting the file on the pile of those patients that have been checked and you give a small smile to the nurse because she knows that you’re doing Greg’s clinic hours. You don’t know why you offered yourself to do them and why Lisa agreed to this because she wants Greg to do them himself but well, today you have to deal with it and maybe tomorrow you will tell her that she must push Greg to do his clinic duty himself.  
When you’re about to take another file from ‘unchecked patients’ pile Lisa approaches you.  
“I think about now you already regretting this decision.”   
You sigh and give her the look of agreement.  
“I think that bastard tricked me. I guess I’m not smart as you when it comes to House.” You give her a bitter smile and Lisa sighs, obviously concerned about you.  
“Working under House and then working his and your clinic hours is going to exhaust you, Y/N. You should just do what you have to do and House has to deal with his duties as well.” She says and you know that she’s right. Yet you don’t know why she’s caring so much about you. She cares about House the most, it’s her most famous and important asset to the hospital. Maybe she cares because you are dating Greg and if you break up he might start acting up. Obviously Wilson warned Lisa already because he’s Greg’s oldest and best friend and he knows what happened after Stacy.  
It was always hard for Greg to open up for you, but that one case changed everything. A young boy was incredibly sick and House, obviously being House, suggested one crazy procedure that everyone else refused to perform. So you stayed with him all night, did the procedure and two of you figured the case out. The very same evening you ended up in his apartment and in his bed. Not that you were complaining then or now, but Greg at first acted like a true ass, giving everyone hints that he slept with you, but only Wilson knew the truth. When he approached you he warned you too that if Greg gets himself involved with you, if he decides to start a relationship, that it won’t be easy to step out if something goes wrong. He asked you if you really want this and of course you did. You still do, but Greg is Greg and he just loves testing people, including you. You just can hope that soon he will acknowledge the fact that you really love him.  
“I know, I know. It was stupid of me to offer myself for this.” You gesture to the pile and that exact moment nurse puts another load of files that you will have to go through. “God…” You sigh feeling energy escaping your body but your ears suddenly catch a familiar humming. When you and Lisa turn you see Greg approaching you both.  
“Good morning!” He greets when he gets closer and you roll your eyes. You know that he’s in a good mood because he doesn’t have to be here.  
“You should take care of your woman, House, instead of forcing her to do your job.” Lisa says and you almost start blushing.  
“Lisa, it’s no big deal.” You mutter because you don’t want her to defend you. Greg might think that you are complaining every time he’s not near and that wouldn’t do any good for your relationship. Your heart jumps in your chest when unexpectedly Greg wraps his arm around your waist and pulls you closer kissing you on the mouth embarrassingly long. You are really not the one to show so much affection in public.  
Lisa for a moment turns her eyes away and when Greg stops kissing you (with a loud ‘mua’ at the end of it) you instantly look down at your shoes.  
“Cuddy! You look like a prostitute today!” House says loudly and you raise your head to glare at him in shock but Lisa only looks at him, obviously not impressed.  
“Then you hire some high caliber prostitutes if they resemble me.” She responds making House smile and now you look at her in shock. Instantly Lisa remembers that she probably shouldn’t say such things in front of you and she slightly panics. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…”  
“Stop, you are envious of her. Not even your round ass can compare to Y/N’s.” Greg grins and Lisa opens her mouth then closes it and looks at Greg angrily.  
“You should stop. I don’t think that Y/N is comfortable with your nonsense today.” She warns him.  
“No, it’s okay. I just don’t find it very amusing to be compared to someone like some sort of potato dish.” You squeeze out a smile.  
“But I like potatoes.” Greg looks at you and you can’t hold back and smile this time for real.  
“Just… Go to your office and do your job, House. I’m not paying you to flirt with her.” Lisa says and she’s completely right about that. Before Greg can say anything else she leaves heading to her own office.  
“Actually I have a case. Are you coming?”  
“I am doing your clinic hours, Greg. I will join when I’m done.” You mutter not really wanting to be a part of a differential at the moment and House nods.  
“Fair enough. Good luck.” He eyes your figure and walks towards the elevator. When he goes inside and the door closes you head directly to Wilson’s office.  
When you knock and hear him saying come in you open the door.  
“Can we talk?” You bite down your lip still not being entirely sure if you want to dump your worries on him, but you know no one else you could go to.  
“Sure.” Wilson gestures to the seat in front of his desk and after you close the door you sit down. “What is it?” Wilson looks worried and you know that he already knows what this is all about. “Did House do something?”  
“Yes and no.” You mutter and sigh heavily. “He made a ‘prostitute’ comment about Lisa while she was present.”  
“So?”  
“What do you mean so? Its obvious remark about her body, isn’t it?” You think you sound stupid but you already started and you can’t stop now.  
“Well, yes, but he always treats her like that.”  
“He always treats her like that when he’s single.” You point out and fall silent for a moment. “I think I’m no good for him.”  
“What?” Wilson starts laughing but he quickly stops when he sees that you’re serious. “Why do you think so?”  
“Because look at me.” You gesture to your scrubs. “Lisa is always a lady, always beautiful and I’m… just a washout version.” You mutter and Wilson stands up, walks around his desk and sits in the chair next to you.  
“Listen, I don’t know where these thoughts are coming from, but that’s not true. You are working, you are actually meeting patients while Cuddy is just an administrator. She doesn’t have to worry that someone might puke on her or anything. You’re good at your job, that’s why House hired you and you’re a person just for him, that’s why he’s with you, Y/N. Even House is not that shallow to compare two women when it comes to beauty.” Wilson says seriously and you sigh while looking at him.  
“Are you serious or are you just trying to make me feel better?” You ask and Wilson smiles, then puts his hand on yours.  
“I’m telling the truth.”  
You sigh and give him a little smile.  
“Thank you.”  
“No problem.” He pats your hand before you both stand up and then you leave his office.  
When you are passing men’s room the door quickly opens and you feel yourself being pulled inside. Instantly you see that it’s Greg.  
“This is men’s room!” You point out ready to leave.  
“I heard what you said to Wilson.” Greg says and you freeze in your place.  
“You were eavesdropping?”  
“Don’t act like it’s something I wouldn’t do. Do you really think that I see Cuddy as more beautiful than you?” You hear how serious he is and you slowly turn to him.  
“Yes.” You say firmly and you notice how Greg almost breaks and stars yelling but he manages to get hold of himself before he does.  
He steps towards you and grabs you by your upper arms, letting his cane drop on the tile floor.  
“Do you really think that I rather would be with Cuddy instead of you?” He asks, his blue eyes piercing yours.  
“Would you?”  
“No!” Now Greg looks angry. “Cuddy is my boss and you are my girlfriend.”  
“Girlfriend?” You rise and eyebrow because it’s not a word that Greg usual uses.  
“Shut up.” He cuts you off. “What I want to say that you are beautiful to me. I like your ass, I like your boobs, I like your figure and your soul.”  
You look at him obviously not impressed.  
“You sure do know how to make a girl swoon.” You say and Greg rolls his eyes, then pulls you against his chest and almost harshly kisses you.  
Slowly he pulls back and looks into your eyes.  
“Is this not enough?” He whispers against your lips.  
“We’re still in the men’s room.” You smile and Greg finally smiles too.  
“Can you shut up for once.” He mutters just before he kisses you again.


End file.
